Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Version 2
by Rosie Rodwell
Summary: ( Nouvelle version de " Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! " ) Un Draco complètement perdu mais toujours fière, un Harry séducteur comme on ne la jamais vu, du sexe et de la romance ! Tous pour vous plaire ! HPDM [ Slash ]
1. Dimanche 30 Mai

**Titre:** Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

**Auteur:** Moi

**Bêta:** coeurdecristal

**Résumé:** Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Pas Saint Potty tous de même ? Mais que vais-je faire ! Haaaaaa, mère, au secours !... Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui ce passe ? Et bien je vais tous vous expliquer mais pour cela il faut que vous veniez lire ! drarry Ma première fic sur ce fandom.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!<br>**__Chapitre 1_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Pas saint Potty tous de même !? Mais que vais-je faire ?! Haaaaa, mère, au secours ! Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe ? eh bien je vais tout vous expliquer depuis le début !

Dimanche 30 mai 1999.

Il y a bien longtemps que nous avons repris les cours et maintenant nous sommes en fin d'année, et surtout… il fait chaud. C'est une vraie torture de nous donner des cours sous cette chaleur. Mais en bon serpentard on ne se plaint pas.

Oh, mais j'allais oublier de me présenter : Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, je suis un magnifique jeune homme dont les cheveux sont magnifiquement beaux et blonds. Je les laisse à l'air libre maintenant, on dit que j'ai l'air plus sexy. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas « l'air » , je SUIS sexy nuance, je suis fin, légèrement musclé car oui, j'ai arrêté le Quidditch, je ne suis donc pas comme saint Potter qui lui, est vraiment très musclé mais juste ce qu'il faut. J'aimerais vraiment être serré contre son torse ferme...

Attendez, je viens vraiment de penser cela ? Oh la la, mon petit Dray, tu divagues complètement non mais. La chaleur te fait perdre la tête ! Fantasmer sur Potter, la pire horreur du monde magique avec ses cheveux noirs soyeux en nid de rats. Ses yeux beaucoup trop verts dans lesquels je rêve de me perdre...

Je me frappe doucement le front pour me remettre les idées en place, je vire vraiment Poufsouffle quand je pense à lui ! Bon, je me remets à marcher en direction de mon dortoir car je faisais ma dernière ronde. Oui, je suis préfet-en-chef et je me dois de respecter mon travail. Je suis plutôt content que l'on me donne ce titre, à un ancien Mangemort, mais voilà... Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne voudrais jamais l'être. Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse par pour une autre personne, on s'abaisse pour un Malfoy, mon père était une honte et je suis fière d'être le nouveau Lord Malfoy. Mon père est mort à la fin de la guerre, il a su qu'il avait fait une erreur et il n'a pas cherché à se débattre, il a accueilli la mort sereinement. Heureusement pour moi que je n'ai jamais eu la marque et puis je suis incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Et ça, Potter l'a très bien compris quand il m'a vu avec Dumbledore et je déteste cela.

Mais bon, je marche dans les couloirs sombres et calmes de l'école quand soudain, j'entends un bruit, je me rapproche de celui-ci et comprends que le bruit était un gémissement et pas de n'importe qui. Non, un gémissement de Potty et avec un autre homme que je ne reconnais pas mais en voyant les couleurs de son uniforme, je devine vite fait que c'est un Serdaigle. Je rigole intérieurement, qui pourrais imaginer que le Sauveur est gay ? Pas sa fiancé du moins.

Je fais du bruit pour qu'ils sachent qu'il y a quelqu'un puis ils se séparent rapidement. Potter ne me regarde même pas. Il a l'air gêné ou bien pris en faute. J'ai peut-être tort. Le Serdaigle commence à partir et Potter reste dans l'ombre, je ne bouge pas et guette le moindre mouvement.

«- Malfoy tu sais que tu gênes, vraiment ? - Eh bien j'en suis fier, mon cher Potter te pourrir la vie est une de mes priorités. - Ha et quelles sont les autres ? - Ca tu ne le sauras jamais. - Tss... Tu es chiant, Malfoy ! - Et moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là ! La belette femelle le sait au moins ? Je suis sûr que non, tu dois le cacher à tout le monde pour ne pas perdre de ta célébrité. - Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi, Malfoy ? » Me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. C'est vrai ça, depuis quand je me soucie de Potter ? Je ne veux même plus le voir, lui et ses yeux trop verts, mais dommage pour moi, je me fais agripper fortement et ramener contre un torse bien ferme. Je sens une douce odeur de cannelle qui me donne envie de fermer les yeux. Je relève la tête pour voir que ce n'est que lui et comme je le pensais son torse est bien plat et on sent ses muscles à travers le tissu ainsi que sa chaleur. Il passe une main dans ma nuque et colle sa bouche à mon oreille.

« - Et je sais que tu aimes ça aussi, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »

Je frissonne, et je crois qu'il le remarque car il se recule et repart vers son dortoir... Mais que vient de faire saint Potter, l'élu ? Et comment peut-il savoir pour mes préférences ? Oh putain, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête ! Je décide de mettre tout cela de côté et de partir me coucher. Avec tout ça j'ai oublié d'enlever des points aux Gryffondors et aux Serdaigles... Bon bah, ce n'est pas grave je leur en enlèverai plus tard.

J'arrive enfin à ma chambre de préfet-en-chef. Elle est spacieuse, enfin, pas assez pour un Malfoy mais ça peut encore aller. Ma chambre est aux couleurs de ma maison, mes draps sont verts émeraudes, il y a une cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépite doucement et une douce odeur de bois se répand dans la chambre, il y a deux fauteuils devant la cheminée et aussi une porte à gauche qui mène à la salle de bain. J'enlève ma robe de sorcier que je pose sur le fauteuil de droite, il y a aussi un bureau pour que je puisse faire mes devoirs puis une bibliothèque juste à côté.

Je me mets en chemise et pantalon, m'installe sur la chaise et prends quelques parchemins pour faire mes devoirs, j'avais oublié de terminer celui de métamorphose, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais... enfin normalement. Sentant mes yeux se fermer, je décide d'aller me coucher sans oublier de me mettre en pyjama, il est vert bouteille avec des fils argent. Je me couche dans mes draps rêvant d'yeux trop verts, de torse musclé et d'une odeur de sueur et de forêt.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour la réécriture alors vous en pensez quoi ? Bon d'accord je sais que je n'ai pas changé grand-chose mais voilà, le temps ne me convenait plus et il fallait que je le change, ça mérite une review ?<p> 


	2. Lundi 31 Mai

**Titre**: Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

**Auteur**: Rosie Rodwell (donc moi XD)

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: HPDM

**Bêta**: coeurdecristal

**Note:** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai occasionné mais il fallait que je le réécrive et que je rajoute des choses car ça ne me plaisait plus trop mais voilà c'est enfin fini et je vais vite me mettre au chapitre 3 juste pour vous ^^. N'oubliez pas les reviews!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!<strong>_

_Chapitre 2_

Lundi 31 mai.

Ce matin-là je me réveillai en sursaut à cause du son strident du réveil mais aussi en sueur à cause d'un étrange rêve dont je ne me rappellais pas, sinon que ce devait être vraiment bon pour avoir carrément… enfin bon. Je lançai un tempus qui m'indiqua l'heure en rouge un " 6h 30". Je me lève tôt pour me préparer, bah oui entre la coiffure et l'habillage, et surtout pour me rafraîchir, il m'en faut du temps.

Je partis me préparer. Lorsque je fus enfin prêt, il était déjà 7h15. Habillé et coiffé, je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, suivi de ma garde "royale" composée de Pansy Parkinson qui souhaite que je tombe fou d'elle, Blaise Zabini mon meilleur ami et bourreau dans ses temps perdu et Théodore Nott un garçon calme et observateur. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais quand il le fait il est toujours juste et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui.

Quand nous arrivâmes aux portes de la Grande Salle il n'y avait pas grand monde. Une majorité de Serpentards, trois Pouffsoufles, sept Serdaigles et aucun de la maison Gryffondor, il était encore trop tôt pour que ces chers griffons se lèvent.

Nous nous installâmes à nos places et je pris un beignet à la crème de violette. Je le dégustai en gémissant de bonheur.

« - Eh bah, tu les aimes toujours autant ces beignets à la violette. » me dit mon meilleur ami.

« - Et alors en quoi cela te regarde mon cher Blaise ?

- Mais en rien mon cher Draco. » dit-il en souriant.

Au fil du temps de plus en plus d'élèves venaient prendre leur petit déjeuner et certains Serpentards partaient, ayant fini leur repas.

Je pris une tasse de thé, elle aussi à la violette. Je buvais tranquillement mon thé quand le cher trio d'or entra dans la salle. Mon regard fut directement attiré par le célèbre balafré.

Il se dirigea vers la table de sa maison et se servit une simple tasse de café et un croissant. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de sa bouche fine et si rose, de ses mains gracieuses... Ho merde mais je recommence merde, merde et remerde !

« - Draco chéri que t'arrive-t-il ? » me demanda Pansy.

« - Euh... rien pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es dans la lune et tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer Potter. » me répondit face de bulldog.

« - Bien sûr que non, dis-je en reprenant ma tasse de thé. »

Je finis rapidement mon petit déjeuner et commençai à me lever suivi de mes amis. Je perçus Potty qui me suivait du regard avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Nous sortîmes de la salle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc avant le début des cours. Heureusement pour nous, nous commencions par métamorphose et nous n'étions pas loin de la salle.

« - Bon on fait quoi après les cours ? » demanda Blaise.

« - Je dois terminer mon devoir d'histoire de la magie et celui de botanique, une vraie plaie. » soupira Pansy.

« - Encore une fois tu ne t'es pas avancé Pans. » fit Théo calmement.

« - Mouai. » Ronchonna-t-elle.

« - Eh bien on ira à la bibliothèque. » dis-je.

« - Hoo merci Drakinouchet.

- Pansy... Si tu m'appelles de nouveau comme ça, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus parler, compris ? » dis-je froidement.

« - Euh… oui, oui d'accord.» répondit-elle faiblement.

Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes dehors à parler de tout et de rien puis je décidai de me lever.

« - Bon on y va ? Si on part trop tard on va arriver en retard. » je demandai doucement.

« - Oui, de plus aujourd'hui on va apprendre des choses sur les animagi. Ça va être très intéressant » dit Théo en se levant.

« - Franchement Théo tu deviens pire que Granger, non mais c'est vrai, qui trouve les cours de métamorphose intéressants ?» fit Blaise en soupirant et en se levant suivi de Pansy.

« - Plusieurs personnes aiment un sujet de cours comme Dray pour les potions. » dit Théodore.

« - Ouai mais Dray c'est pas la même chose, avec lui c'est classe.

- Parce que je ne suis pas classe, moi ? » Demanda Théo calmement, trop calmement.

« - Euh... Non non bien sûr que non Théo... ce... c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire enfin.. » répondit le basané en se reculant du lecteur.

Je souris à sa conduite, il ne faut vraiment pas mettre Théo en colère car il pourrait nous arriver mille tortures... je ne veux même pas y penser. Nous partîmes du parc pour aller en classe.

Je pris ma place à côté de Blaise et des Griffondors entrèrent dans la salle étant donné que nous avions cours ensemble. Le professeur McGonagall commençait à être en retard bien qu'un chat tigré soit proche du bureau. Tiens... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Un bout de papier atterrit sur ma table et je l'ouvris pour y voir l'écriture de Théodore.

" Fais attention la prof nous surveille. Rappelle-toi en première année "

Mais bien sûr, la prof est un animagus j'avais oublié.

Je regardai fixement le chat et remarquai une étrange forme autour de ses yeux et après quelques secondes je me fis la réflexion que cela ressemblait à des lunettes. Un chat avec des lunettes, bizarre mais drôle. J'esquissai un petit sourire.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent dans la salle de classe, leurs affaires sorties, le professeur reprit sa forme originelle.

« - Bien. Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les animagi. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un animagi?» Demanda-t-elle en regardant les élèves. Plusieurs levèrent leurs main tel que Granger, Potter ou encore Théodore.

« - Monsieur Potter ?

- Un animagus est un sorcier capable de se changer en un animal. Il peut se transformer à volonté mais si il est trop longtemps sous sa forme animagus il prend les caractéristiques de l'animal. Un sorcier ne peut savoir à l'avance quel animal il va devenir.» Fit-il en pensant aux Maraudeurs.

« - Bravo monsieur Potter. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Qui peut me dire ce qu'un sorcier animagus doit impérativement faire ?»

Les mêmes mains se levèrent.

« - Monsieur Nott ?

- Les animagi sont obligés de se déclarer au Ministère de la magie, s'ils ne le font pas ils seront déclarés comme illégaux. Ha et Potter a oublié de préciser qu'un sorcier qui devient un animagus se transforme en l'animal qui lui convient le mieux et qui se rapproche le plus de sa personnalité.

- C'est exact, Monsieur Nott. 10 points pour Serpentard. Il est très difficile de devenir un animagus et il n'y en a que 7 qui sont répertoriés dans le registre du Ministère. Bien sûr tout le monde sais qu'il y en a 3 qui ne le sont pas. Qui sont-ils et en quel animal se transforment ils ? Non, pas vous Potter, Granger.» Fit le professeur en direction de ses griffons.

Ils soupirèrent et baissèrent leur main en boudant légèrement. Je souris intérieurement et levai la main.

« - Monsieur Malfoy ?» Dit-elle avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

« - Nous connaissons Sirius Black qui se transformait en un chien qui ressemblait au sinistros, malheureusement il n'est plus vivant. Ensuite il y a James Potter qui était un cerf, lui aussi n'est plus de ce monde et enfin Peter Pettigrow qui était un rat, mort lui aussi.

- Bien, 5 points pour Serpentard. Monsieur Malfoy si vous êtes capable de me dire pourquoi ils sont devenus des animagi je vous donne 10 points en plus.

-Eum... il me semble qu'ils sont devenus animagi après avoir appris que leur ami Remus Lupin était un loup garous, je crois qu'ils ont fait cela pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Harry est-ce cela ?

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Harry qui me regardait d'un air surpris. Il balbutia.

« - O... Oui c'est cela. Exactement cela.

- Bien, alors 10 points pour Serpentard. Et bravo, monsieur Malfoy. »

Je souris et le cours se continua calmement. 2 heures passèrent et à la fin la prof nous demanda 2 parchemins sur les animagi.

Les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la salle de sortilège qui cette fois ci était en commun avec les Serdaigles. On apprit à lancer le sortilège de sommeil. Le Somnum. (clin d'œil à Ristuka ^^ )

2 heures passèrent de nouveau et ce fut enfin l'heure de manger. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour un bon repas bien mérité. Nous mangeâmes de délicieux repas. Je pris une tasse à la violette pour finir, puis nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle afin d'aller dans les cachots pour le cours de potions.

Nous nous installâmes à nos places et attendîmes que le cours commence. Les Gryffondors arrivèrent en râlant et Sev les réprimanda. Je souris et mon regard se dirigea vers Potter qui avait légèrement gonflé les joues pour bouder.

« - Veuillez ne pas agir comme un gamin de quatre ans, monsieur Potter, alors merci d'arrêter de bouder.

- Je boude pas. » Fit il un peu précipitamment avec une voix un peu trop enfantine et tous rigolèrent ou sourirent de son comportement.

« - 5 points en moins pour avoir répondu à un professeur Potter. » Fit froidement le Maître des potions.

Potter souffla et se ratatina sur sa chaise ce qui valut plusieurs ricanement de la maison Serpentard.

« - Bien nous allons travailler sur la potion de Mort-Vivant. Les instructions sont dans votre livre à la page 56. Veuillez les suivre scrupuleusement, une potion mal faite vaudra des points en moins. Allez chercher les ingrédients sur la table devant le bureau et commencez sans faire de bruit. »

Tous exécutèrent les consignes pour ne pas se faire crier dessus par certains mais aussi pour ne pas que la célèbre terreur des cachots leur enlève des points. Je souris et commençai à hacher, couper, tailler, presser mes ingrédients en les incorporant au bon moment. Elle avait une bonne couleur onyx quand Snape passa pour voir le résultat et l'avancement de certains travaux, de ce que j'ai entendu Londubat avait encore raté sa potion qui lui valut 30 points en moins. Rien par contre sur Potter ce qui m'étonna un peu mais bon. Il me mit 20 points en plus et repartit à la correction de ses copies. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin de la potion mais aussi du cours.

La potion enfin prête je la mis dans une fiole, posai celle-ci sur le bureau de mon directeur de maison et sortit de la salle de cours, vite suivi de ma "garde royale".

« - Bien, on va à la bibliothèque maintenant ? » Fis-je.

« - S'il te plaît. » Répondit Pansy.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le deuxième étage pour aller dans l'antre du savoir. Une fois arrivé je me dirigeai à une table vers le fond de la bibliothèque et mes amis me suivirent vers ce que nous pouvions appeler notre table. J'attrapai un livre qui traitait de potions pour me permettre de réviser un peu, même si dans cette matière je n'en avais nullement besoin. Pansy ce plongea dans son devoir, Baise avait pris un livre mais le délaissa rapidement et il partit pour faire un tour. Quant à Théo, comme à son habitude, il lisait.

Au bout d'un moment je commençai à m'ennuyer et décidai d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'école. Je fis savoir que je partais à mes deux amis encore présent.

Je me retrouvai à marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs du 7ème étage ; il était calme est c'est ce qui me plaît, la bibliothèque est aussi calme mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je marchai encore puis me posai contre un mur et fermai les yeux, me plongeant dans mes pensées. Je soupirai de bien être grâce à la fraîcheur des murs, ce qui faisait vraiment du bien après une journée longue et très chaude. J'avais même eu envie à un moment d'enlever ma chemise en cours de potions mais je m'étais retenu à temps.

Mon dos était collé au mur, ma tête penchée en arrière. Elle touchait, elle aussi la partie dure mais fraîche et mes mains étaient aussi en arrière agrippées à une petite rambarde de pierre.

Soudain je sentis un souffle chaud sur mon cou et je sursautai. Ce que j'avais sous les yeux me paralysait.

« - Po... Potter ? Mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il sourit et se rapprocha encore un peu, collant sa bouche contre mon oreille.

« - Rien qui ne puisse te répugner. » Me souffla-t-il chaudement.

Je frissonnai et perdis peu à peu pied.

…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suivis Potter comme cela. Peut-être à cause des mots qu'il avait soufflés à mon oreille en collant sa bouche à celle-ci, ou bien à cause de sa main droite qui jouait avec mes cheveux, ou encore à cause de son autre main qui caressait du bout des doigts la bosse qui se faisait de plus en plus importante dans mon pantalon.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais chaud et il m'excitait de plus en plus. J'aimerais qu'il me prenne comme un sauvage... Non, Non ! Dray tu ne peux pas penser ça avec... Saint Potty, celui qui sauverait la veuve et l'orphelin. Et surtout pas dans CE genre de positions.

« - Viens... » Murmura-t-il sensuellement, tellement que j'en frissonnai. Je déglutis difficilement.

Il prit ma main et m'emmena avec lui. Je remarquai que nous nous dirigions vers la Salle sur Demande et surtout qu'il était toujours collé contre moi.

La porte apparut au bout de quelques minutes et elle s'ouvrit sur une chambre spacieuse et chaleureuse. Il y avait un feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Le lit n'était pas loin, lui aussi et dans les couleurs chaudes que je trouvais chaleureuse et non oppressante, comme la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Potter me tenait toujours par la taille et mon corps s'enflammait encore plus. Il me poussa délicatement sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de moi. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus forte et rapide.

Le survivant continua à me caresser le cou et je fermai les yeux pour apprécier toutes les sensations que cela me procurait. Il déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser passer un soupir de bien-être. Il déposa plusieurs baisers papillons et commença à mordiller cette zone que je ne savais pas si sensible. Je gémis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il sourit contre mon cou et passa sa main sur mon torse en défaisant les boutons de ma chemise blanche. Je me relevai un peu pour qu'il puisse enlever le tissu et je caressai ses cheveux si doux. Il caressa mon torse et embrassa mon cou, puis il descendit de plus en plus, se dirigeant vers un de mes tétons.

Je frissonnai. Il lécha et mordilla mon petit bout rose, il pinça et caressa l'autre. Je gémis et me frottai contre son corps.

« - Tout doux mon dragon. Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous. » dit-il en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

« - Potter...

- Ttt. Ce n'est pas '' Potter '' mais Harry. Appelle-moi Harry mon ange. » souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. Puis il m'embrassa tendrement, si tendrement que des papillons élurent domicile dans mon estomac.

« - Harry... Harry... » gémis-je contre ses lèvres en l'embrassant de nouveau, léchant ses lèvres et les mordillant.

Il sourit de nouveau et m'embrassai plus... sauvagement, sa langue commença à jouer avec la mienne ; c'était si bon que j'en gémis de plaisir. Je déboutonnai sa chemise et embrassai son cou de plusieurs baisers. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être et je souris, mordillant la peau de son cou en y laissant une marque rouge.

Il m'allongea sur le lit, caressa mon torse et dirigea sa main vers la ceinture de mon pantalon. Puis il l'enleva et fit glisser le tissu à terre. Il en fit de même avec le sien et il revint presser son corps contre le mien, sa peau était bouillante. Je parcourus son dos de ma main et elle se perdit dans ses cheveux et nos lèvres se scellèrent en un doux baiser... amoureux.

Non, je ne peux pas avoir ce sentiment pour Har... Pour Potter, non mais que j'aime ça. Pour une fois que c'est une autre personne que ma mère qui est si douce avec moi, même mes amants ne l'étaient pas. Bon en même temps je ne leur laissais pas le temps, je ne faisais ça que pour le sexe, mais avec lui ce n'est pas pareil, je veux plus qu'une simple baise... Merde je suis tombé a.. am... amoureux de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Et puis est-ce si mal d'aimer ? Non je ne pense pas, et puis il ne peut pas se jouer de moi... Si ? Non je ne crois pas c'est un Gryffondor après tout, non? Oh, et puis merde !

« - À quoi penses-tu beau blond ? » Demanda-t-il en embrassant le coin de mes lèvres.

« - À un beau brun.

- Qui est-ce ? » Fit-il froidement.

Je m'écartai un peu et le regardai, puis souris et l'embrassai.

« - Toi, stupide Gryffondor ! » Répondis-je en souriant.

Il me regarda étrangement et embrassa la peau à l'endroit du cœur. Ce geste me fit rougir mais je ne dis rien. Sa main se posa sur la bosse dans mon boxer bleu nuit et je me cambrai de plaisir. D'un sort informulé, il enleva nos dernières barrières et caressa mes cuisses. Je le regardais les yeux embués de désir. Il me regarda amusé et embrassa le haut de mon membre. Je poussai un petit gémissement quand il le prit entièrement en bouche.

C'était tellement bon. Je m'agrippai aux draps et il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qui me fit gémir de plaisir. Au moment où je sentais que j'allais lâcher prise, il se recula de mon corps, attrapa une petite bouteille d'huile pour massage, que je n'avais pas remarquée, et en versa quelque gouttes sur mon torse. Je haussai un sourcil et il sourit, puis ses mains douces et fortes pétrirent mon torse, passant par mes tétons, puis mon cou, mes épaules, mes bras. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et ses mains massèrent mon ventre. Je vis la bouteille léviter et déposer quelques gouttes sur mon sexe et sur mes cuisses. Je le regardai faire en souriant doucement, un vrai sourire que seuls mes amis proches peuvent voir et encore que très peu de fois.

Il massa mes cuisses en se dirigeant toujours plus près de mon aine. Il y arriva enfin, il massa mes testicules et remonta vers le haut, puis il redescendit et de son doigt huilé il titilla mon anus. Je gémis plus fort, attirant son attention. Il m'embrassa et je sentis un doigt me pénétrer doucement, lentement... Trop lentement même.

« - Harry... viens... s'il te plaît... » Demandai-je en gémissant.

« - Tu es si impatient. » Dit-il en souriant.

Il bougea son doigt en moi et en fit entrer un deuxième. Je gémis de plaisir et de douleur confondus. Il fit plusieurs mouvements pour me détendre, puis il en fit pénétrer un troisième. Je gémis de douleur et il m'embrassa tendrement en me murmurant de me détendre et de me calmer. Il continua de bouger et toucha un point en moi qui me fit crier de plaisir.

« - Trouvé… Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, hein ? » Dit-il en souriant.

Je le tirai vers moi et l'embrassai langoureusement, nos langues jouant entres elles. Je gémis une nouvelle fois et lui aussi, un gémissement qui m'excita encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Il se recula et plaça son sexe à mon intimité encore jamais découverte. Son aine était lubrifiée avec l'huile de massage et il s'enfonça en moi doucement pour ne pas me blesser. Je grimaçai de douleur et une fois son pénis entièrement en moi il ne bougea plus pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa présence imposante. Je ne l'imaginais pas si... bien formé. Franchement il a tout pour plaire, il est beau, doux, musclé et riche... Moi je me fiche qu'il soit riche mais les familles de sang pur sont très traditionnelles.

D'un coup de bassin de ma part, il commença à bouger doucement. Il vint m'embrasser et je caressai sa nuque puis son dos et mes mains allèrent sur ses fesses parfaites que je malaxai à ma guise. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il aille plus profondément. Il se retira pour s'enfoncer plus loin, ce qui me fit pousser un cri de plaisir. Il alla de plus en plus vite et nous gémissions de plus en plus fort à chaque coup de rein.

« - Harry... Harry... haaa. » Gémis-je.

« - C'est si bon.. haa Draco. »

Il prit mon membre dans sa main et imprima le même rythme que ses coups de butoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, n'en pouvant plus, je jouis sur nos torses et il me suivit quelques coups après en se déversant en moi. Je gémis une nouvelle fois.

Il se retira de moi et s'installa à mes côté, caressa mon ventre puis embrassa mon cou.

« - Merci Draco. Ça a été merveilleux. »

Je ne dis rien mais me serrai contre lui et embrassai son cou, ma tête posée sur son épaule. D'un nouveau sort informulé il nous couvrit d'une couverture chaude et entoura ma taille de ses bras et nous nous endormîmes serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un cocon de bonheur et de plénitude.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà voilà, qu'en dites-vous ? Moi je suis fière c'est bien la première fois que je tape un chapitre si long et je suis très contente. 3717 mots c'est beaucoup, enfin pour moi. Nouvel objectif 4000 mots pour le prochain chapitre ! Une review ?<strong>_


End file.
